


Joyfound

by panictree



Series: Joyfound [1]
Category: Babybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Papyrus, F/F, Young Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panictree/pseuds/panictree
Summary: Sans grows up amid the war, then the underground, all the while with a new brother. Papyrus, who he vows to protect.





	1. This Unedited First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> so one night, i decided to write kid sans meeting babybones paps. might make this into like, a chapter thing with actual characters, plot, backstory, and shit, but might not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is now a big brother. 
> 
> this scene in the actual book might not be exactly the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little author's note here. I wrote this chapter very late at night because I was bored. The next chapter I made with the thought that people liked this and it could be a real book with chapters. This is the first, unedited chapter that I wrote at like, 12 AM, so this scene in the actual book might not be exactly the same, just a warning as I have developed the plotline a great deal. This story is me pulling together a bunch of personal theories and they are not cannon as far as I know.
> 
> Please, if you see any errors, have any questions, or have any constructive criticism, comments are more than welcome. Leaving kudos is also really appreciated and lets the author know you like their work. This is an Undertale fanfic, I feel like I need to specify that, dealing with the backstory of two skeletons. Sans and Papyrus.

She bent down and showed the tiny skeleton to his brother.

"Sans, this is Papyrus. Your baby brother," She said carefully. 

Sans stared and finally said, "M-momma... he's not... I mean he's not like..." He looked up at his mother, wondering if the baby had a sickness like his own.

She didn't want to offend her son. She knew if he had a brother, he didn't want it to have the same problems as he did. He might even blame himself if her newborn's health was low. "Sans, ...he's perfectly healthy," She finally said, choosing her words carefully. 

Sans' large eyes were looking at his brother happily now. She smiled, glad he accepted his baby brother. She had almost been worried he would not want a younger sibling. She had worried herself, whether or not this new child might have the same kind of sickness as her first child might. But she would never tell Sans that.

"G-good. That's good." Sans wiped his eyes as he stared down at this tiny thing. He seemed at a loss for what to say.

"D'you want to hold him, Sans?" She asked carefully. When her son looked horrified, she chuckled reassuringly. "You won't hurt him, you'll just he holding him. You'll do fine."

Sans stared at the bundle with a wonder only a child could have. "Y-yah..."

She carefully directed him how to hold a baby, then gently lowered the newborn into his hands. 

"Say 'Hi' Sansy."

Sans' smile grew from one of mild happiness to joy. He stared at his tiny, new brother, now closer. "W-what's his name?" He asked.

She smiled tentatively. "Papyrus. His name's Papyrus."

Sans talked quietly, like he might break his brother if he spoke too loudly. 

"H-hi Papyrus....I'm your brother... Sans."

Papyrus had his eyes open and stared up in wonder at this new thing. He smiled jovially and reached his tiny hands up. He wanted to touch this thing, his 'brother'. In his excitement, he cried out, "Nyeh! Nyeh!"

Sans' smile only got wider. Here was his brother, healthy, with a better chance at life than him. He was so tiny, and looking like a perfect mix of his mother and father. Sans, at that moment, wanted desperately to protect this little thing, his brother. His eyes filled with tears of joy.

"He... he's perfect," was his only reply. 

He leaned down to get closer to this wonder, and one of his tears dripped down on his brother's tiny head. Papyrus' hands gently touched his brother's face. It was bone, soft but still having structure. His petite, clumsy hands patted his brother's face gently. 

The mother of the two children smiled. "I know. Just like you."

She stared at both her children with love. One child small and sick, but joyful, and one new, fresh, and tiny. She loved them both, more than the Earth could understand.

She muttered softly, "Sans and Papyrus... Papyrus and Sans."


	2. One Month Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding a couple of nonsense chapters to add bulk to the work. Welcome to my headcanon time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. people actually like this.  
> they REALLY liked this. got more votes in one day than all my other stories combined over a year.  
> go me.  
> and sorry if i don't include a summary. i literally write these on the spot with really no idea how it'll turn out and go back and edit spelling and stuff.  
> yah, i'm not a good writer. xD

Sans huffed.

 

"Mama, do I have to wear this?" he asked, looking up at his mother in childish annoyance.

 

"Yes, baby, you have to wear it. It's cold. I know it doesn’t really matter to us, but just until we get up to the top. You have to get used to the cold. We're almost there anyway. Then you may take your hood off."

 

Sans huffed again and stared down at his brown boots. "Why couldn't we just fly up again?"

 

"It's not fly, dear. It's gravitating. Use the correct term, please. Using blue magic, or gravity magic to bend gravity to your command. And, because, it's good for you to walk," she said. Their boots crunched in the snow, almost like they were proving her point. "And you know it would be hard. I don't have very good blue magic, and you're still in the very early stages of learning. While you are very good for your age, I don't want an accident. You understand," she pressed.

 

She went on, not waiting for Sans to reply. “Also, since you’re traditionally of age, I might, I possibly might allow you to go to the Underground. You know, I don’t want to be an overprotective mother, I had one and it was not fun, but since I am a mother, I have to be somewhat protective.”

 

Sans nodded in agreement. That sounded kind of fair.

 

“So, you stick to the older kids, ok? Stick like glue. And I don’t want you to go too far into the Underground. Not past the marsh, please. Find some kind of chaperone, maybe one that thinks you’re cute if you’re lucky.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll do that Mama,” Sans agreed.

 

He bounced in excitement at the thought of going into the Underground. They were currently walking up the north side of Mt. Ebbot, going to the small village at the top. There was a small lack of air, but skeleton’s didn’t need air anyways. It was almost Spring, and every skeleton that could think knew that meant the Festival. Normally, skeletons stayed in their own villages or cities to celebrate this event, but Sans’ relatives lived at the top of the mountain, so that was where they were going.

 

Most of the smaller children stayed with their parents or were babysitted by whoever was available, but the ones who were old enough, which now officially included Sans, went into the Underground. At the very top of the mountain, there was a huge hole, from where Mt. Ebbot erupted all those years ago. But that was thousands of years ago. There were chambers leading into the caverns where magma must’ve been, a whole cave system underneath the mountain. Those who lived in the small mountain town often played there, after sliding down into the caverns and using blue magic to land safely.

 

Sans had never been down there before, but he heard that there were the caverns made up of soft, purple clay, and you could use it to build things, like playhouses and other things. Then there was the forest of new trees, where a few skeletons had planned a patch about 10 years ago. Then there were the marshy grounds, with water and glowing plants, and then it stopped. No skeleton had gone further before, but there was sure to be magma from the volcano down further beneath.

 

He had to make friends on the fly, but for Sans that was easy. He even knew a few friendly skeletons that were in his age group up there, and he hoped that their parents allowed them to go too. He saw something out of the corner of his eyesocket. His mother was taking his hood down, and he looked up, suddenly bouncing in excitement around when he saw the roofs of houses.

 

“We’re here! Finally!” he cheered.

 

His mother smiled. “Yes, finally!”

 

Sans grabbed his mother’s hand, trying to pull her the rest of the way. “Come on, Mama! We’re gonna be late.”

 

Alice laughed. “Sansy, we’re at least a half hour early! Calm down, for stars’ sake!” She gripped his hand still.

 

“Ugh okay. But I’m blaming you if we’re late!”

 

She laughed. “You do that Sans.”

 

Sans looked up, taking in a deep breath, then exhaling. He watched his breath billow up into the air, and watched it until it disappeared. It was past noon. It took longer than Sans would’ve liked, but they got to their destination. It was very cold, almost freezing as his mother had said, but he was used to it by now. Temperature didn’t really affect skeletons, and he was grateful for that. The air was getting thinner the farther they got to the village. It was cold for Spring, and the mountain’s altitude didn’t help.

 

He looked back up at his mother in annoyance. She suddenly was walking so slow. She grinned down at him. “Okay, Sans, you can go ahead. I’ll catch up with you. Make sure to go in a group, and get back on time!” she had to yell the last part. Sans was already racing as fast as his small legs could take him.

 

<^>

 

Sans entered the village, looking around. He loved this time of year. Even though he was on the mountain and he could see snow at the top, it just felt like Spring. He heard the crunch of boots under the snow and turned to be engulfed in a hug.

 

“SANS!” The female skeleton released him, looking down into his eyesockets. “You’re Sans, right? Sans Serif!? No font? Came here last year? I saw you before I left for the Underground, are your parents letting you go this year?”

 

“Oh… uh…. Yeah! I’m Sans. You’re… oh, yes, Minerva,” Sans said, recognizing her font. He faintly remembered her from last year. She lived with her Grandparents here. She was a year older than him, but she had gotten much taller.

 

She smiled down at him, her eyelights sparkling. “That’s right! I can’t believe you remembered! You were what, 5 last year?”

 

“Yeah,” he said. “Turned six last month.”

 

“No way! Six? You act pretty old I guess. I’m gonna be next eight next month!

 

Sans felt his eyesockets widen. “Wooooow. That’s old!”

 

“I know,” she said proudly. “Now come on! We don’t want to be late going into the Underground!” She took his hand and practically dragged him through the streets.

 

Sans had to jog to keep up, but he didn’t mind. He looked around, taking in the sights. As they got deeper into the town on the backside of Mt. Ebbot, he could hear people talking. He looked from side to side. There were skeletons off all shapes and sizes, well, all tall, but in all shapes. They were talking and hanging up decorations all over town. They had strung strings from the buildings and shops so that they hung over the street. Little flags were attached to the strings, depicting beautiful drawings of small animals and budding flowers.

 

The festival they were at was a celebration to welcome Spring. In the small town, there were only skeletons because of the lack of air, but Sans didn’t mind. It was more of a skeleton holiday that they were celebrating anyway. As Minerva was dragging Sans along, a few of her friends ran up to her, each with at least one skeleton Sans’ age. He faintly remembered all of them from last year. He picked up some of their conversations as he was trying to keep up with them.

 

“Hey, Minerva! Who’s that?” A skeleton called out. He ran up to them, his longer legs able to keep up with Minerva’s pace easily. Sans read his font and faintly remembered him from the years before. He was Inconsolata, and he was about 7 now if Sans remembered correctly. Apparently, he didn’t remember Sans.

 

“It’s Sans, you doofus! Remember! His uncle lives here! Glad to see you, Sans!” said a smaller male, jogging up. He had light yellow eyelights and Sans remembered him as Merrier, who was 9.

 

“Oh yeah, your uncle’s a sans like you, isn’t he?” a girl with a crack running along her eyesocket asked as Sans nodded. “It’s Sidnee Sans! I’m 11,” she explained. “And this is my brother-”

 

She was cut off from a skeleton almost appearing from behind her, “Capriel!” he shouted. “I’m Capriel! Hi Sans!”

 

“Hi,” Sans said, a shy tone coming into his voice. He waved at them with the hand that wasn’t in Minerva’s grip. There certainly were a lot of them, six, including Sans. He saw more small skeletons, each wearing a parka or some other heavy coat, probably made by one of their parents. They didn’t come into the now-small pack that Sans was in, but they were headed in the same direction. They were either slowly or quickly heading towards the end of town, where the mountain slowed upwards.

 

Sans had learned it was a mutual agreement for any skeleton child. If you wanted to stay and listen to the adults' talk and eat and dance, that was fine. But if you wanted to play with other kids, you went to the Underground. In summer, Mt. Ebbot was blooming with life, and mild at the top and in the town they were in. In winter and very early spring, it became a cold and harsh, snowy top. Mt. Ebbot was a volcano. It had erupted long ago, before anyone could remember, blowing some of the backside off. Skeletons had built on that almost flat ground, blown off, high up on the mountain. Their hardiness for weather, terrain and air conditions making it one of the only places skeletons lived by themselves, without any monsters or humans. They eventually made a path for convenience, but most used blue magic on themselves to get up.

 

The top of the mountain where the lava came out was still there, at the very top of the mountain, but you couldn't get to the top from the other side. You could scale to the top when you were in the town. When you got to the very top, there were rocky slides, worn smooth by water, that lead into a small cave near the base of the mountain. This cave opening was a lava chamber with no lava. There were two openings, the ones that lead to the top of Mt. Ebbot where the lava had gone, then a cave opening leading to land where humans lived.

 

"Ey! Kids! Be careful now! But have fun!" A grown skeleton who was hanging flags above her shop window called.

 

Sidnee smiled, nodded, and waved at the skeleton, picking up her pace and jogging ahead of the group. They were almost there. Sans could see an opening in the town shops and houses. Younger skeletons were already crowding near a small path that lead up to the very top. Sidnee got there first, standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked back at them.

 

“Come on you guys! Sans! I know you’re young and short, but please try to go faster! You too, Capriel, you slow-snail!”

 

“Hey, you’re the one going too fast! They’ll wait for a few minutes for the other guys until they go down!” Capriel complained. He started taking one step every couple of seconds, just to annoy his sister. A grin crept up on his face.

 

“Well, then we’ll be there before!” Sidnee yelled. She stalked over to Capriel, who was now behind the others and picked him up, lifting him over her head. She laughed and caught up with the group, wrestling Capriel in the air. “You’re so light!” she smiled.

 

“That’s ‘cuz I don’t eat everything you… you… person! Let me down!” Capriel exclaimed, trying to bat at Sidnee's skull.

 

Sidnee laughed and pretended to drop him, but carefully set him down on the ground. “Ugh, why are people so slow?” she complained.

 

“Well-” Inconsolata started.

 

“It was a question you don’t answer, dumbskull,” Sidnee retorted, putting her hands on her hips again.

 

Minerva huffed. “You guys fight too much.”

 

Merrier spoke up. “Well, it’s a good way to pass the time. Everybody’s here. The dingbat dude is leading us this time.”

 

“Peterstars?” Minerva asked.

 

“Yup, him,” Merrier said. He pointed towards the path, where a teenager was standing. His name was Peterstars. He was a rarer dingbat font skeleton, but he spoke in Arial. As with all skeletons born with a dingbat font, he had to learn to talk in an eligible font or learn how to sign. Peter still spoke with a dingbat lisp, but you could understand him clearly.

 

“Alright, everybody! Get into form, you look like a big pile of leaves that haven’t been raked!” he commanded. He waved his arms around as if to emphasize his point.

 

“There aren’t any trees up here,” someone yelled.

 

Still, the groups bunched up in what resembled a line. Peter nodded in approval. “Good! Now, come on! It’s time to go into the Underground!”


	3. Into the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch, Peter Pan in the skeleton world goes on an adventure with his "lost skeletons"  
> And Sans still hasn't heard about a  baby brother. Don't worry, that'll come next chapter, but for at least this chapter, we have this.

Sans puffed air he didn't need in and out. They were almost to the very top of Mt. Ebbot. 

"Everybody doing alright?" Peterstars called. 

Everyone nodded. They had all been on this terrain at some point in their life except for the youngest ones that were going for the first time, and they were being helped by the larger ones. 

When they got to the top, they could see where the lava had come through, all those years ago. It was a gaping hole, and the side facing the town was blown clean off. The first years, the 6 and 7-year-olds, gasped.

"Alright everyone!" Peterstars said. He walked up to the front of the small crowd and stepped in front of the hole. "This is the spout. I'm saying this for the younger ones. don't panic. It's like a slide. It slants over to the South, and the cavern where we land has an entrance in from the human's side of the mountain. We aren't going straight down. Hold hands, everyone, and just don't panic."

He smiled as he said this, and leaned gently back. Natural gravity took hold of him and he fell headfirst into the hole. All the skeletons gripped hands, some still tiny and not grown, and some fully enlarged. They all lined up in groups. 

Sans felt a spark of excitement. He always loved doing this. He looked around and fell into a group of the first skeletons that had followed him in going to the Underground. Minerva beckoned him and he came, glad for someone a bit older than him.

"Capriel! Merrier! Quit playing around the edge! Get away and come join us!" Minerva called. Capriel and Merrier both backed away and came to them. Inconsolata and Sidnee joined them. They were all 10 years of age and knew each other from different festivals and gatherings they had been to. Skeletons tended to stick close together, and celebrate together. Their children were no different. 

An 8-year-old came up to them. "H-hey, can I go with you guys?" He asked.

"Sure!" Sidnee exclaimed.

"Why not?" said Minerva.

The others agreed.

The skeletons were jumping, group by group, into the hole.

"So! What's your name!?" Merrier asked enthusiastically.

"Merrier!" Capriel laughed, "Don't scare the kid!"

"I'm not scaring him! You are-" 

"Oh for Pete's sake! Shut up!" Sidnee cried, cutting the two off before they could get into a scuffle. She held out her hand for the 8 year to shake. 

The 8 year shook it, saying, "I'm Numbers. Uh... New Numbers Serif."

The line of groups was getting smaller. 

"Well, Numbers, it's nice to meet you! I, personally, am Sidnee! Sidnee Sans Serif! I'm the friendliest out of this group here! Minerva is the leader." When Minerva shot her a glance, she added, "-and well suited to it, may I add! She has authority! Even adults listen to her! She's usually kinda silent though."

"Hey! It's called being in the background so I don't do anything stupid!" Minerva protested.

"Yah, I know Minny, and that's why we love you!" Sidnee replied cheerfully, patting Minerva on the shoulder.

"Inconsolata. Inconsolata Serif," Inconsolata introduced. 

"Heh. You'll get to know him better," Sidnee said. "And those two," Sidnee continued.

"And we're the cool ones!" Capriel butted in, gesturing to himself and Merrier. "We're brave adventurers, not afraid of anything!"

"Hah! Stupid enough to not be afraid of anything," Sans added.

"Yah! And Sa- Oh! It's our turn! Come on!" Sidnee didn't finish the thought, running up and jumping into the hole. The others followed, and Sans fell to the side of Numbers.

As they got closer, they could hear a song. It was almost like a miner's song, and was always sung going down to the cave and into the Underground. That's what they called the song. "Into the Underground".

"Sans Serif, no font yet, so just call me Sans," he winked. "Nice ta meet ya. But really," he said, gesturing to Merrier and Capriel, "if the NUMBER of run-ins with those guys is low, you'll be all the MERRIER!" he laughed.

Numbers looked surprised, but his response was cut off when he jumped (almost fell) in the hole. Singing was echoing off the walls, sung by the skeleton children. Sans hit the inside walls of the hole in time to the beat. 

BANG BANG

"W-where are we going!? This is my first time here for Servv! M-my mommah didn't think I was ready the years before!" Numbers cried, looking frantic.

BANG BANG. Sans hit and sang the words of the familiar tune in response to the question.

"Into the Underground!" Sans sang.

BANG BANG.

Numbers listened and reluctantly hit the walls along with everyone else. No skeleton could resist a beat.

BANG BANG.

"Into the Underground!"

BANG BANG. 

The hole coasted downwards, steep and smooth from water running down it for centuries. Numbers looked amazed and couldn't help but laugh.

"This is amazing!" He yelled, over the tune.

"Yah!" Sans grinned. The blue tinged fur of his parka hood flew behind him.

Sidnee looked back at them and smiled at Numbers.

"Come ON Sans! Numbers, you don't have any excuse not to sing either!"

"Into the Underground!"

BANG BANG

"Never to be found!"

BANG BANG

They began vocalizing as the tunnel sloped to make it a bit less steep, but they were still going very fast. 

BANG BANG

BANG BANG

"This place at the bottom of the Earth,"

"Provides endless mirth!"

BANG BANG

"We slide, then we glide,"

"Oh! Into the Underground!"

BANG BANG

They sang until the tunnel evened out and they slid onto the stone floor. It had taken minutes to get to the bottom. Numbers looked winded. Sans laughed and stood up. He offered his hand to Numbers and he took it, wobbling. He looked back at the tunnel from where they slid out of. It now only looked like a natural cave crevice.

"That ride just makes you HOLE, doesn't it?" Sans punned.

Numbers stared at him, trying desperately not to smile.

"That isn't funny."

"No, it isn't," Sidnee butted in, "Come on you two!" She took hold of both the boys' eyesockets and pulled them to the hole that lead down to the Underground.

<^>

They had left the girls and boys who wanted to play house and other, less exiting things, in the clay caverns. Now they were past the cold forest and starting through the swamp. It was a bit dark in there, but it was lit by tiny little rocks. There was a rather long cavern at the start, but after that, it opened up. There were little streams that they jumped over. 

Or, in Merrier and Capriel's case, jumped in, splashing everyone. 

"Step lively everyone! No need to rush!" Peterstars called. They had moved into a new cavern that was rather long. It had a lot more glowing rocks then the other two caverns.

He bent over to examine a flower. It was blue and glowing. "Amazing," He murmured. 

It echoed back, and that set everyone (Merrier and Capriel) off to yell and make fart noises in the closest flower they could find. Sans himself, with Numbers following, proceeded to make a barrage of jokes into each, covering up the crudely made sounds by the other two.

There were other long caverns, splitting off into small rooms, and into other long caverns. 

They slip off, each going their own way to explore. Sans himself found a long hallway filled with echo flowers and little yellow lights. Then they eventually found groups that led into bigger groups. They went down a hallway that was leaking water from the roof. THAT hallway led into an opening were the roof expanded. They had a great view of some of the Underground they hadn't explored yet. 

They had spent hours here, but it felt like minutes. 

"Ok everyone! We have about 30 minutes until we have to go back. We either go back now or we go farther and hightail it back."

That set everyone off in different directions. Worriers, like Minerva and Numbers went back to the other cavern, and adventurers like Sans stayed.

<^>

Sans burst out of the hole, his soul blue. He steadied Merrier and Capriel.

"That was amazing!" 

"Yah! Who knew!" 

"We gotta tell everyone!"

"So THAT'S where the lava went!"

"It was so hot in there!"

Peterstars stood to his full height. "Alright everyone! Down we go!" He pointed down the mountain.

<^>

Once they had climbed down the festival was waiting. Sans heard someone call his name. He looked in the direction of the noise. It came from a tall, strong- looking skeleton standing next to his mother, who was smiling. 

"Papa!" Sans called. He ran over and hugged the skeleton. 

He was swung around in the air.

"Sansa boy! How are you! How was the Underground? Did you use blue magic? How was your mum on the way over? Did you go farther than that tree forest?" That was a habit of his father's, asking more questions than could be answered. 

His father didn't come with them on the way over because he was one of the skeletons that brought the meat over for cooking before the festival. Sans could smell it now, venison and other meats. And oh!- he could smell potatoes. 

Potatoes came with ketchup. 

Sans ignored that, saying, "It was fun! Guess what?!?"

"What!?" His father said energetically.

"We did go past the forest, and we went past the caverns after that! We went to where the lava was!"

"Nooooo wa-"

"What?!?" His mother cut in. "You went- you- that's-!" She let out a frustrated Mom noise. "Honestly Sans!"

His father laughed. That enough made his mother smile wearily. "What am I going to do with you two?" She asked.


	4. A New Member of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is told of a baby sibling, going from only child to big brother. Woo!   
> Achievement Unlocked: Big Brother.  
> And parents talk in whispers about sick babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone still reading this?
> 
> didn't think so.
> 
> well, here's another chapter.

Sans watched as his father spun his mother around. He was full of magic, having eaten his fill. He loved to watch. especially his mother and father. The way her head fit under his perfectly when they were slow dancing. He yawned. It was late. They were staying at a relative's house. His Uncle Port, he remembered his mother saying. 

Well, this Uncle Port had an extra room they were staying in it until morning, when they would be going back down the mountain and to their home in the forests of Kyrin. 

Their parents stopped dancing. And whispered together. Sans looked down at the couch. His parents walked over to him and sat down in their usual places, his father on his left and his mother on his right.

"Hey Sansa boy. We got some news we... uh... wanted to share." his father said.

"What is it Poppa?" He looked in between his parents, who were each wearing rather nervous looks on their boney faces. "Momma? What is it?"

His parents shared a look. "We... well.... I..." His dad said, rather awkwardly.

His mother put a hand on his small shoulder. "Honey, how would you feel about... having a baby in the family?"

Sans stared at his parents. "What?"

"Well, sweetie, I'm pregnant. With a baby." His mother said. 

... "What?" Sans stared. "Really?!" 

His parents smiled, a bit nervously. "Yah." His mom said.

"Hmm." Sans thought about this.

His parents waited for him to say something.

"Ok." He said.

"Ok?"

"Ok?"

"Yah," Sans said, "Ok."

"Ugh, Sansy, you're just like your papa," His mother groaned. "Give us a straight answer. What are your... thoughts?" His mother said dramatically.

"Well..." He said, "I'm gunna be a big brother. Ok." He yawned again.

"Ok," His mother rubbed her temples. "Now... how... that's... Ok is not a feeling. But you are your papa's son. So why am I not used to it by now?" She asked herself.

"Well, I mean... Yay, I guess," Sans shrugged. "I won't know until it happens. I guess if it's..." Sans yawned, "not too much of a BROTHER."

His father laughed while his mother stared at him with a did-you-really? kind of look. "Allllllllright!" She said, scooping him up, "You're tired, so I'll excuse that one. Off you go, to bed now," She said, plopping him on a cot his Uncle had provided. 

Sans yawned again. "Hey mama?"

"Yah kiddo?"

"When's the baby gunna come?"

"It's going to, dear, and about... another month or so."

"Ok. Night mama. Love you."

His mother bent over and "kissed" his skull. It was a skeleton kiss, and it made a clunking sound.

"Love you too baby." 

His father walked up and pat his skull. "Night."

Sans was already asleep.

His father walked over to where his wife was sitting on the couch. He put his arm around her, and let his head drop on the top of the couch. He stared at the wooden ceiling. She put her skull on his strong shoulder. They sat like that for a while.

"Hey Alegreya?" 

"What is it, lady?" Sans' father asked.

"What if... what if this kid is sick too. What if he's like..." She looked over at her sleeping son.

"Lady, you know we'll love him weather he has a million HP or is as sick as a dog. That's all that matters. It wasn't your fault Sans was born like that."

"It WAS! I should've been more careful traveling around. I'm just scared. What if it happens again? Sans... he'd blame himself. I mean, he still doesn't really even have a font. He's going to be so small, he might not even reach 6 ft! And no skeleton takes this long to go from Ariel to their True Font." His mother stared at her hands, witch were crossed in her lap. 

"Hey, lady, don't put all this weight on yourself. Sans is himself, and he's gunna grow to be someone we can be proud of. He has low HP, yes, but he's a star in magic. And you know he's smart as all heck. This new kid is gunna have something we can be proud of, and... he's not gunna be weak. We gotta have hope."

She smiled. "You're right." 

He smirked. "I know.

"Pfff. Heh. You're right," She repeated, "we "gotta" have hope." Her eye sockets bean to close and she leaned against him.

He smiled and yawned. He let his skull tap hers before going off to sleep.


	5. Comic Sans Serif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, in a short chapter, earns his true font.  
> And humans being humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemmie explain. I think skeletons are a different race, separate from monsters and humans.
> 
> All humans and most monsters have physical vocal cords with which to speak. Skeletons do not. I think their speech manifests as magically-triggered sound waves emanating directly from their souls. Each skeleton's soul is unique and has a different way of translating their intended speech into sound waves. This results in skeletons having a wide range of speech patterns and accents. It also affects their handwriting, because written thoughts and spoken ones are essentially the same, only expressed through different actions.
> 
> Any skeleton can understand another skeleton because the magic is traveling directly from one soul to another. 
> 
> Every skeleton's speech is different, some are more understandable to non-skeletons than others. Once typefaces came about they began calling the categories 'fonts.' 
> 
> Fonts can also help decipher skeletons easier. They are not like monsters which you can tell apart easily or humans with distinctive looks with skin hair and eye color. 
> 
> When they're born, skeletons speak in Arial Sans Serif until they develop their own font based on their personality. They can be either a dingbat, a sans serif, or a serif. Sans, not having a lot of HP, has a lot of magic stored. I think that his font is really slow in developing, so they just call him Sans.
> 
> Later on, when he does get Comic Sans, all the others still call him Sans because they were just used to calling him that.

The humans protesting against monsters. And skeletons.

His sibling.

This tree he was climbing. 

His sibling.

Leaves in his face.

His sibling. 

Attacks from humans lately.

His sibling.

Sans sat up in the branch, looking for something of interest. He was back in Kyrin's forest. HIS forest. It had been a month since his parents had told him about the baby brother or  
sister. He though of what his mother had told him.

She had sat him down a week after they came home and told him about how it worked.

His mother and father had soul bonded, each giving a tiny little sliver of their soul to create a tiny new one. That soul went into the carrier, Sans remembered. That was his mother. She supplied magic to help the tiny soul grow. This had her tired, and a bit cranky. Now there was a big bump, and his father had gotten into a habit of patting it gently.

Any day now, they had said. 

Sans jumped from the tree and landed on the ground. He now realized how close he was to the human's side of the forest. That got him mind running. He started walking back to the left, hurrying past the trees.

Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes next to him. Curious, he got closer. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He spun around to face a human teenager towering over him. The human had a huge smirk on his face.

"Hey, monster! Glad we found SOMEONE to teach a lesson."

"W-what?!" Sans gulped. 

"Hah! This'll teach you to take our souls!" The human laughed maliciously, shoving Sans into a tree. Two other humans came up behind him. 

"Yah!" 

"Come on Brody!"

The human, Brody, took ahold of Sans' eye socket and flung him to the ground. Sans got up quickly, dodging a fist swung at him. Sans got up, rubbing his eye socket. 

He knew this wouldn't work, but he had to try. "Listen... pal... uh... I really don't wanna fight. How about you just... go on your side of the forest, back to your human town at the other side of the mountain and we'll forget about this. I never did anything to you."

Brody smirked. "Hmmmmm," he pretended to think. "I'll pass." He started running towards Sans. Suddenly, he stopped. Something was in his way. Something blue. He took a few steps back. A... rib cage. The little skeleton scum had.... summoned a blue rib cage. Huh. Handy.

"Listen, I really don't feel like fighting... just back off, pal, and it'll save me a lot of sweat," Sans said. He thought he sounded rather mature.  
Brody took a couple of steps foreword, the other boys cheering him on silently.

"These bones here, their blue. Um... you don't move, you don't get hurt. Think of blue as stop... a blue... stop sign." Sans was making this up by the second, and he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Brody stepped foreword. He wasn't going to be fooled by this parlor trick. He felt a tug at his chest as he walked towards it, but didn't look down. He stepped right through the bone cage, but he felt a pang in his chest. It hurt.

"What the-?" He looked down. There was a heart hovering above his chest. It was orange. There were small numbers above it that faded away. 10/30.

"The heck!?!" He looked back, and the bones were gone. He looked at the skeleton. The thing had stood up and way looking a lot... Brody couldn't tell. But he didn't like that look on it's face. It was a look of someone who was fed up an was going to do something about it. Brody began to doubt what he was doing.

Sans saw a flash of hesitation flash across the human's face. That was all he needed to do something stupid. He raced foreword, calling his magic into physicality. Bones appeared,  
flying with him. 

Brody knew that he didn't want that number on his soul to go down. And that this skeleton could make it go down. He backed up, and Sans stopped, the bones churning, almost waiting to be thrown. 

"So, what do you think of picking my old offer back up. You go home, and we forget about all this," Sans offered.

Brody snarled. This was not going the way he wanted it to. "Fine. You're not worth my time." He said. He stalked off, the others silently following behind. Hee looked behind him and stared  at the skeleton, resolute to make one final comeback.

"Don't think the leader of humans won't hear of you trying to absorb my soul, you little monster," he growled.


	6. A Red Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyroo enters the scene!  
> And Sans tries out his new font!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. over 40 kudos on this thing. it hasn't even been a week yet.   
> wooooo!

"Sans! Sans!" A female teen skeleton burst through the bushes. 

"Bekah! What is it?" Sans said, looking up at her.

She paused. "...your eye... and... your font... Sans... Ah, good for you, but it's your mama!"

Sans' eyesockets widened. "What is it?!? Is she ok!"

He started running towards home, dodging trees and leaping over trees. Bekah ran after him. "She's having the baby!" She called.

That only made Sans run faster. He got to the path leading to the village and ran through it. He burst into the bustling village and ran past two-story wooden houses and small shops. He got to his house with the orange flowers outside and burst in the door. 

He looked around the living room, and seeing no sign of his mother, he ran into the kitchen. She wasn't there either. 

"Sansy?" Her voice called. Sans heard the door close.

He raced into the living room and stood there, panting. 

His mother stood at the door, holding a little red blanket. 

"Mama!" Sans raced up and hugged his mother's legs.

"Hey, baby. Hey. Sorry, but while you were out I went and showed the neighbors."

"Can I see him?" Sans asked nervously.

She bent down and showed the tiny skeleton to his brother.

"Sans, this is Papyrus. Your baby brother," She said carefully.

Sans stared and finally said, "M-momma... he's not... I mean he's not like..." He looked up at his mother, wondering if the baby had a sickness like his own.

She didn't want to offend her son. She knew if he had a brother, he didn't want it to have the same problems as he did. He might even blame himself if her newborn's health was low. "Sans, ...he's perfectly healthy," She finally said, choosing her words carefully.

Sans' large eyes were looking at his brother happily now. She smiled, glad he accepted his baby brother. She had almost been worried he would not want a younger sibling. She had worried herself, whether or not this new child might have the same kind of sickness as her first child might. But she would never tell Sans that.

"G-good. That's good." Sans wiped his eyes as he stared down at this tiny thing. He seemed at a loss for what to say.

"D'you want to hold him, Sans?" She asked carefully. When her son looked horrified, she chuckled reassuringly. "You won't hurt him, you'll just he holding him. You'll do fine."

Sans stared at the bundle with a wonder only a child could have. "Y-yah..."

She carefully directed him how to hold a baby, then gently lowered the newborn into his hands.

"Say 'Hi' Sansy."

Sans' smile grew from one of mild happiness to joy. He stared at his tiny, new brother, now closer. "W-what's his font?" He asked.

She smiled tentatively. "Papyrus. His name's Papyrus."

Sans talked quietly, like he might break his brother if he spoke too loudly.

"H-hi Papyrus....I'm your brother... Sans."

Papyrus had his eyes open and stared up in wonder at this new thing. He smiled jovially and reached his tiny hands up. He wanted to touch this thing, his 'brother'. In his excitement, he cried out, "Nyeh! Nyeh!"

Sans' smile only got wider. Here was his brother, healthy, with a better chance at life than him. He was so tiny, and looking like a perfect mix of his mother and father. Sans, at that moment, wanted desperately to protect this little thing, his brother. His eyes filled with tears of joy.

"He... he's perfect," was his only reply.

He leaned down to get closer to this wonder and one of his tears dripped down on his brother's tiny head. Papyrus' hands gently touched his brother's face. It was bone, soft but still having structure. His petite, clumsy hands patted his brother's face gently.

The mother of the two children smiled. "I know. Just like you."

She stared at both her children with love. One child small and sick, but joyful, and one new, fresh, and tiny. She loved them both, more than the Earth could understand.

She muttered softly, "Sans and Papyrus... Papyrus and Sans."

The door opened and their father walked in.

"Oh, Sansa boy, you've already met the champ. How is he? What do ya think?" He asked as he bent over next to Sans' mother.

Sans looked up, his eye lights in the shape of stars. 

"I love him!" 

His parents chuckled. His father pulled them all in a hug, Papyrus in his blanket and Sans holding him in the middle.


	7. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans delivers bread and hears some rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot! 7th chapter! don't know how far i'll go with this story, but i'll let you guys decide that. comment down below and tell me when you'd like this to end. and I'll do my best. Also, that town on top of mt. ebbot doesn't have a high population at all. this will come into play later on.  
> this chapter is dedicated to an awesome person!  
> also, i started to post this on my wattpad account, for any of you who prefer that. but don't worry, the archive is my main posting site. ;3

"Amatic! Sans!" A heavyset skeleton barked, "Yes, you, Amatic, get over here! You too Sans, and don't pretend I didn't see you have a dip in that cake frosting, you thief!" The baker walked out from behind the counter and into the oven room, his muscular arms crossed. "You're supposed to be carriers, yeah? You know that word? Carriers? You take my orders and deliver them across neighborhoods to the people who ordered them! Not gossip and eat my frosting!" He grumbled. He walked out to the main room to serve the customers.

"We're coming, Amico!" Amatic called sweetly. She grinned at Sans saying, "Come on, Sans! Or, uh, Comic." 

"Just Sans, please. I'm used to it, and you are too. But I guess now I AM Comic Sans Serif," He smiled, remembering his new font. He wasn't Sans Serif, anymore. He had a true font! Comic Sans Serif!

"Amatic! Just because you're my niece doesn't mean you can dawdle! We have a customer! Just a' waiting for their order!" Amico called again.

"Heh. Come on then, Sans," Amatic said, scrambling towards the main room.

Sans followed her.

<^>

Papyrus. A rather common name, but at least his brother developed it on his own and developed it quickly. It had been HIS font, as soon as he was born. 

A while ago, there had been a spurt of Skeletons with Papyrus as their fonts. They had been rather gallant skeletons, Sans had remembered hearing, but rather tired of having the same names. 

And why did he have to have a weekend job? His parents said it was "good for his work ethic" and Sans supposed it was, but in between school and his "job" as a delivery boy for the bakery, he didn't have that much free time.

He wondered if Papyrus would have a starting job. 

And Sans' thoughts were wandering, zipping from place to place like flys. They tended to do that. But, this was his last order, and then he was home free!

Sans had ended up carrying bread over to an elderly lady skeleton who hadn't been able to walk to the bakery to get it. 

Antic Didone Serif, he remembered her name was, and she was ancient. She lived near the edge of town and had a grown granddaughter who tended to wander out of Krin. Avalon was her name. Avalon Sans Serif.

He approached her house. It had blue plants growing in flower boxes on the windows. He knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Come in!" A voice called.

Sans opened the wooden door and went in. Antic was sitting on an old chair by the window. 

"I- uh, have your bread ma'am," he offered. 

"Oh, that? Hm. You're a bit late. 3 minutes and 53 seconds, but who's counting? Put it on the table, honey." She said. 

She stared at him while he did this, placing the bread on the small table in the open kitchen. 

"Uh... can I help you with something?" He asked. 

"Aren't you that lad who earned his font a month or so ago? Who scared off those humans? Oh, yes. That was you. You have a face like your mother's. Alice Serif, oh yes. And your father, Alegreya Serif. Very good fighters, no wonder you scared those humans off. Even though you have a low HP."

"200 HP isn't THAT low" Sans mumbled, a bit defensive.

"Huh. Whatever you say. Humans have been rather on edge lately. I've heard some rumors from my granddaughter. She lives outside of Kyrin, you know. In a big college near Mt. Ebbot. Smart beauty," She said. "Good drawer too. But she comes to visit me every once in a while. She says humans have been attacking monsters, for no apparent reason. At least, the reason hasn't been told to the monsters," she added. 

"I see..." he responded. 

"Oh yes," She continued, aware she had caught the young skeleton's attention. "That big scientist lab where the royal scientist lives, the one for humans and monsters lived? Every monster was fired there. We had a young man working there. He came back here with his family after he was fired. Had no idea why. My daughter also says the university has been kicking beings with magic out of there."

Sans was fascinated. "Really?"

"Oh yes. And now that those youngsters dared come into Kyrinian's forest, attacking a child even? We will need to be strong. But," She paused, "we will need to find out WHY they are doing these things." 

"Yah. They... they said..." Sans trailed off. What had they said? He couldn't remember, but it was something important.

"Hmm... One could wonder what will happen next," She said, more to herself than to Sans. Suddenly, she shook her head. "Well, you must hate talking to an old person like me. Kids have better things to do than listen to rumors," she muttered. 

Sans didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh... it's not that bad."

She 'hmm'-ed quietly. "Thank you, dear. How's your brother doing? Papyrus, is it? Well, when he learns to walk, you'll have your hands full."

Sans smiled thinking about his tiny brother, now a month old. "We already have our hands full with him." 

The old skeleton smiled, tiny wrinkles of bone moving away from her smile. "I suspect so. Well, get out of here before you catch my age," She winked.

"A'right. Uh, nice... giving bread to you. Heh," Sans said, thinking quickly, "but you're right. I should stop LOAFING around."

Antic grinned, showing yellowed teeth. She cackled. "Oh! That was a good one. But I suspect the baker must find bread puns rather STALE!"

Sans chuckled, following her advice and heading for the door. "Nice one! Bye!"

Antic grinned again, "See you, youngster." She waved. 

"And be wary of any humans you meet, if ever," She warned as the door shut. 

Sans headed to the bakery, passing windows of the narrow, two-story houses. It was getting warmer, spring coming full blast. Down in the forest, it was warmer than up in the mountains, and it seemed Summer would be here quickly.

But humans? Attacking monsters? Sans shrugged it off, enjoying the warm sun on his skull.

Humans could never do that much harm.


	8. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true plot is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, more of the plot is revealed. as we get into the war, i might have to change this to a mature rating. ya know, cuz it's war.

A couple weeks before Sans was attacked by humans, Far away from Kyrin, in what humans called "civilized land", the human king stared at the monstrous creature through the bars of a cell in the secret basement of his laboratory.

"What is it?" He asked, horror seeming to drip off his voice. 

"A monster with a human soul," the scientist replied gravely, smiling devilishly under his mask. Everything was going according to plan.

They were in a dark hallway, with many cells, staring at the monster through the bars. The monster was fish-like, with orange scales and ebony hair, damp from the conditions of the cell. She had unnatural, beast-like claws and greatened height, caused by absorbing a human soul. 

The monster's name was Nabi, and this was NOT where she was supposed to be. She was supposed to be upstairs, studying engineering. Not down here. She wanted to scream out, to say, 'I didn't do anything! These men made me absorb it! This is a scam!' but she couldn't say a word. Even if she did, who would believe her over the words of the scientist, who the human's king so loyalty trusted?

Nabi could feel the human soul thump, a panicked sound in her now broader chest. It didn't like this one bit either. It, too, was forced into this scam unwillingly. It just wanted to go back to where it came from, back to its friends and family in its physical body. 

She tuned out the sound of that scientist's flat, dishonest, voice, gritting her teeth. She didn't know what this was for, but she had a gaping feeling in her chest. She was just a tiny chess piece in a much larger chess game, the king controlling all the pieces, and the pieces not knowing what they were there for.

Then she heard the words of the king.

"If... you say this is happening all over? There could be a war?"

Nabi could just hear the glee in the scientist's voice. 

"Yes. This is a thing that will not stop if asked politely. Monsters want the power of a human. To get this, they thirst for our souls. We need to exterminate them if we ourselves are to survive."

At this, she couldn't help but gasp in outrage. 

This was not true! Until last night, she hadn't even known of her kind being able to absorb a human soul! She didn't want power! The soul didn't, either, she could feel it! They wanted to live, and live peacefully, going back to innocence, not locked away here!

"I... I will have to think this over. I don't know how you got this dangerous creature here, but I will make sure the monsters are dealt with. We owe you a great deal of service, Dr." The King frowned. "I just don't understand. Why would monsters do such a thing? To deliberately absorb a human soul?" 

The scientist pretended to be perplexed, but his mask hid his true expression. "I do not know, but some will go through a great deal for power."

<^>

The scientist stared at the other masked figures, waiting patiently to hear how their plan had gone. 

"The King fell for it," he said, among cheers from the other members of his group. "hook, line, and sinker. The fool couldn't understand why a monster would do such a thing, especially when I told him the entire human race was in danger of them. Heheh. Oh yes, this plan will be magnificent."

The laboratory was the group's cover, the building for discoveries for advancements in both the human and monster race. But downstairs was another story. In this room in the basement, all plans were made. It was dark, mirroring the rest of the downstairs' building, but there was one difference.

'Human race dominates' was painted in red paint on the walls. It was a mirror of the group's plan, to eradicate monsters, and to have the human race rule the Earth. 

It was going perfectly. They now had the King convinced that monsterkind was a danger to humans, even when in reality, monsters would never want to hurt someone. Monsterkind only wanted fairness, not power. But that was the irony of the plan.

This only worked because the scientist was the royal scientist for humans and monsters, two races ruling their part of the Earth in peace, and the King would always trust his loyal second hand, his friend. In reality, the royal scientist wanted the human race to dominate all the Earth, with soft-hearted monsters out of the picture.

And his plan to do this was in motion. The king would declare monsters dangerous, and the human's race's fear would do the rest. A war, an eradication, and then humans would be dominant over Earth. 

It was a genius find, really, discovering that a monster could have godlike power when absorbing a human soul. It was the key to their plan working so well. A small accident leading to the key to human's power over Earth. 

He almost felt sorry for the monster who had accidentally absorbed the soul. Her name was Dr. Nabi, he remembered. She worked upstairs, progressing in the engineering department. 

A mishap had happened while he was observing their work, and her partner had died. She had panicked and latched onto his soul, trying to keep it alive. She had absorbed it in a pure accident and become a monster. 

He saw his chance and took it. Security had taken her to the dungeon and he had held a meeting with the king. He was sure the news was getting out now. 

"Hey, uh, boss," an employee in the group said, snapping him out of his dream.

"What is it?" He asked harshly.

"What about the skeletons? They won't fall for this... and how they aren't a part of the whole 'human monster ruling' thing. And how they have their own land.... and you know their true strength. And their numbers..." the idiot trailed off.

The royal scientist's voice was soft, different from his usual commanding tone. 

"The skeleton race will pose no threat. After my plan is put into motion, there will be no skeleton race."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you might find this confusing. I'll recap so as not to create mass confusion. 
> 
> The royal scientist of humans and monsters, who is a human, wants humans to kill all monsters and rule the Earth. He is a close friend of The King of Humans and comes up with a plan to cause war. He has a group of human folowers dedicated to eradicating monsters (and skeletons).
> 
> He does this by pure luck. Nabi absorbs the soul on accident and he has her locked up and muzzled, keeping her from speaking. He shows her to the king and says that monsters will kill all the humans for the power that their souls provide them. The King trusts him enough to dought the monsters. The plot progresses from there. 
> 
> The one thing standing in his way are skeletons, who bother no one but are stronger than humans and monsters. He has a plan to destroy them easily but is not told in this chapter. 
> 
> Comment questions if this is still confusing.


	9. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, headcanon time. I think skeletons hang from things like tree branches to sleep. It's a dumb headcanon, but one I enjoy writing. Imagine coming into Kyrin, going into a skeleton's room and seeing everything but a bed. Then you look up and their seeping like a bat from a pull-up bar in the corner. Amazing!
> 
> I think they do this because if they sleep on the ground, things could crawl into their skulls through their nose holes or something. Eugh. That sounds bad just typing it.
> 
> Anyway, Papyrus never got into the habit and Sans does as well, wanting to seem as average as possible after the war.

Sans stared at his tiny brother in the cradle, unknowing of what was happening far beyond Kyrin.

Papyrus wasn't strong enough to hang from something to sleep, so there was a thin net made around his cradle to protect anything from crawling in his skull. 

Sans remembered falling from a hanging place when he was younger and waking up on the ground to find that a spider or some other small thing had found its way into his skull. He shivered. One spider hadn't come out until 12 o'clock that day, and Sans had gotten a headache from trying to shake it out.

It had been a month since that day the human teenagers had tried to harm him, and that day his brother was born, and that day his font developed, but the incident from the humans was all he could think about after that rumor he heard from the old skeleton. 

there had been meetings in the town, and hushed conversations between grown skeletons. There had been several more reports of attacks, and some skeletons had even gone missing. Several search parties were sent out for each one of them, but nothing was found. There had been news from the skeletons that lived outside Kyrin with humans and monsters that there were skirmishes in which humans had attacked monsters. humans had even made threats of a possible war. The stories were all very short, but alarming nonetheless. 

The whole of Kyrin was holding its breath waiting for something to happen. 

Papyrus smiled, and when Sans dangled his small hand over the bars, Papyrus gave a squeal of joy and grabbed his hand. Papyrus' fingers were tiny, and he himself was tiny. He was barely a foot tall, having grown from half a foot at his birth. Skeleton's were born tiny, then grew taller than monsters and skeletons. Only dragons trumped their height. 

Sans mind suddenly came to a realization. 

Those humans had said 'this'll teach you to take our souls.' Take their souls??! That made no sense!

"Hey, Sansa," His father greeted, coming in their small house from outside. "We've got some news. There's a human here. Looks like he's some sort of 'Human official' here to talk to us about some things."

"A human?!! IN the village?!" Sans said in surprise.

His mother opened the door and walked in. "Now listen, we don't know how this human knows about Kyrin. It's not really secret, but not many people know where this town is, except for the kings, Regalore and Muffindin. Kyrin being in the forest and all." She walked over and gently lifted Papyrus out of his cradle, his tiny hands still holding on to Sans'. "Come on. Let's go out."

Sans and his family walked out of their house and into a crowded street. The human was standing on a huge tree branch near the edge of the town. Sans' house was near the end of town, so they had a good view. Papyrus had let go of Sans' fingers, so Sans' father lifted him up onto his massive shoulders so he could see the human. There must've been more than thousands of skeletons in the village, some of them standing on the ground some on roofs, and others in trees. 

The human looked very uncomfortable standing on his "platform", surrounded by skeletons watching him. He was a nervous thing, with a few patches of hair on his head. He probably pulled the shortest straw and had to come here. Every skeleton was waiting, silent, wary, waiting for him to speak. He stood waiting for a long time, his spindly legs wobbling on the tree. He put his hand out to steady himself. They waited a couple more minutes in silence.

An elder skeleton finally spoke up. "Well, what is it? You didn't come here just to enjoy yourself, and we didn't come out to watch you fall out of the tree!"

There were a few laughs in the crowd, and the human actually chuckled, although rather nervously.

"I-I'm sorry... I just... uh... didn't think there would be so many of you." He stuttered.

A buff skeleton near the front replied, "Oh, there are many more. Trust me. Now, why don't you tell us what's going on."

“Y-you’re right. Um… yes. I came here to uh… make an announcement. Humans are, uh, officiating declaring war on monsters. Since s-skeletons are uh, considered monsters by, u-uh, humans…” The human trailed off to shouts from skeletons.

He raised his hands for silence. “Listen, I know you’re your own race and a-al, but you have magic and human councils have declared you a part of the monster race, a-and humans have declared war on you…”

There was complete silence. Everyone was in shock.

"What!?!" Sans father cried out, breaking the silence. "What did we do!?!"

There were other shouts of outrage. The human tried to calm them down, but it took a couple of minutes from them to stop.

"L-listen let me j-just explain. There have been m-monsters absorbing humans souls after killing them for power. Regalore, th-the monster king has denied several times that has happened, but we have the monsters who recorded attacks. You have to believe us... Since Regalore has denied all charges..." he trailed off

There was silence, and the human gulped worriedly. He knew the reason why his human king had declared war all those days ago. He was scared of being overthrown. He knew all humans wanted to wage war on monsters. 

And he knew he was in the heart of the skeleton city, Kyrin, with some of the worlds most dangerous beings, the ones with millions of HP and ATK and DEF, telling them his race was at war with theirs. He was the wimpiest of messengers. He knew no one would miss him if he disappeared. 

This announcement was basically a death wish.

A female skeleton stepped up. She had pink hair swirled on her head and looked like a bodybuilder. 

"Now I don't know what the humans are plannin' or if you're drunk, or insane, or just a bald-headed baby, but I don't think you wanna stay here," She said in an authoritative voice. "So come with me. 

Sans grinned, knowing what the human was in for. He watched the human hobbled down from the tree. She turned and waved her hands. Sans noticed other skeletons slip out into the forest. The human didn't notice, but Sans knew that she had sent them to scout for anything in their forest. He smiled. 

Humans were suicidal if they were declaring war on skeletons.

"Now, what's your name?" She growled.

"D-Dave," he muttered. 

"Pff. What a pu- uh," she stopped, noticing the audience that could hear her."... nice name... Dave..." She lost her natural confidence for a moment before bouncing back. "I'm Gator! Gator Serif. I'll be escorting you out." She loomed over him threateningly. He was small, at least 5'8, and she was a massive 8ft 3 inches. 

She wasn't even the tallest skeleton. 

"L'Loyd! Help me escort this bi- this human out of the village."

Sans watched as L'Loyd, a muscled skeleton, joined them, 'escorting' Dave out of the village. Dave would live, despite what he thought. Skeletons didn't use their Magic for bloodshed. 

But they would if attacked. Humans would understand that.

They would have to.


	10. They're Getting Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys! i was updating my other books and kinda had a writing block. so, just a filler chapter until i come up with something.

"Come on Sansa boy! Higher!"

Sans barely managed to fly over the wave of bones his father sent to him. He let his grip on his soul loosen, and he landed on the ground. 

"Well, if you didn't send them so high I'd be ok! And if you gave me openings to dodge!" Sans complained. 

"You already dodge perfectly. Could do it for hours. You need to work on what would happen if you can't dodge."

"But humans don't have magic attacks," Sans pointed out. 

"Wizards," was all his father needed to say.

Sans grinned. He loved training with his father. It was the weekend, and ever since the announcement of war, he and his father had been training on weekends. After Sans did his job of bread deliverer, that is. It was getting late, but the two never noticed. 

"Fine then! Let me show the wizards what we can do!" he said. 

It was Sans' turn. His father stood waiting, at the ready. Sans felt the magic rush to his hands, and he dispelled it into an attack. Bones sprang up, following complex patterns. His father dipped in and out, laying on the ground to dodge some and gravitating up to dodge others. Sans let his magic simmer, then let it drain back into nothingness. His turn was over. 

Sans' father's eye lit up, his eye pupil glowing yellow and orange. Sans felt himself lift. He glanced down. His soul was blue. 

"Alright, Sans. What do you do?" his father quizzed him. 

"You get a hold on your soul and hope the other guy doesn't have more magic than you," Sans explained, doing this. His soul pinged again, meaning he was in control of his soul now.

"Yah. But you can work together with the other to hold both you up and not use enough magic. For traveling long- distance."

"If you need to travel long-distance," Sans pointed out. He let his grip go and fell to the ground. 

They heard crashing in the bushes. 

"COMIC SANS SERIF! ALEGREYA SERIF! WHERE ARE YOU!?? IT IS GETTING LATE! THOSE ATTACKS FROM HUMANS ARE GETTING WORSE, AND I KNOW YOU AREN'T HURT BUT I'M A MOTHER AND A WIFE AND I'M WORRIED!"

His mother, shouting, barreled into their small training clearing. She had Papyrus strapped to her back. She had a leaf on her skull from crashing through the forest.

Sans' father laughed and walked over to her. He brushed the leaf off her skull and kissed her forehead.

She crossed her arms and stared up at him. "That's not going to get you extra dessert, you know," she said.

"Hmm. I'll have to steal it then," his father said, smiling.

His mother stifled a laugh. Then she looked over at Sans.

"COMIC SANS SERIF! You are a mess!" she scolded, hurrying over toward him. She started to brush the dirt off his skull, then abandoned it, wiping leaves off the back of his jacket.

His father put an arm around her. "Hey Alice, he'll clean off when we get home. Did we give the Grahm and Claw family their share of meat?"

The tree of them started walking. His father in front, his mother a bit farther back and to the side, and Sans behind his mom, so he could play with Papyrus.

"Yah. I did." Sans' mother made a disapproving sound as she walked. "Imagine! 7 children and you're injured and can't hunt! And you know his wife lost her leg in that landslide! Good thing you got that deer the other day. And Claw still has that fractured patella-"

Sans wasn't listening anymore. He heard something in the bushes. Something with more weight than a skeleton. He pulled on his father's sleeve, but Alegreya had already heard the noise. He had summoned his bow and had a bone ready to fly in the direction of the noise. 

Fast, Sans thought. 

A human rushed at them in the opposite direction of the sound. He had a long sort of object that was quite sharp in his hands and swung it at Alegreya's chest. 

Sans' father blocked the object with his bow and shot the bone. The human's soul came out, shining cyan. The human took a panicked step back. The bone punctured it. 

The human's eyes widened. He said nothing, just took another swing. Sans' father had summoned another bone and stepped back from the human's weapon. The human took another step forward and let out a scream. He ran forward and swung at Sans' mother. She tried to dodge, but the sword nicked her cheek. 

By this time his father had gotten aim at the soul. He let the string go, and the bone rocketed towards the human's soul.

With his father's damage stats, the human was dead before he hit the ground, the strange weapon clattering on a rock. Alegreya pushed his wife and son back, looking in all directions. 

"You ok Alice?" he asked, looking back at his wife.

"I'm fine Al. Just make sure no one else is out there," his mother said.

Sans' father's eye that he aimed with was huge, the black pupil in the middle darting around. It was glowing his father's telltale orange and yellow. 

A branch snapped.

Sans' father turned in the direction that the noise had come from and shot. Someone stepped out and blocked with a shield. The bone arrow burst into spent magic when it hit the shield and faded. The human stared at the dissipating magic for a moment before glaring at the family. 

"How DARE you!" she screamed.

Sans' father summoned another bone arrow into his bow. His mother had summoned her bola and had her purple eye on the human's legs.

The human continued forward and pulled the same weapon-looking thing out from her sheath. She blocked the arrow with the shield. It glowed green. So she was a human with a bit of magic.

"Stay back!" Sans' mother yelled. When the human continued to walk, she swung her bola and let it go. The human's shield dissapated as the bola swung around to secure her legs. The human tottered, then the weight of the bola tipped her over. She fell to the ground with a grunt. 

The weapon part of Sans’ Mother’s summoned weapon took place as she raised her arm. The balls attached to the strings of the bola disspelled into the ground, taking the strings with it. The human was trapped to the ground now. The grip of the bola transformed to a sort of spear. 

It curled up and faced the human. It bobbed, almost waiting to plunge into the human’s soul, that had appeared right above the humans back. Right in the line of fire from the bola’s handle/spear. 

Yes, his mother and father were VERY good hunters. This time, they were hunting humans.

Sans and his parents stood there. The human stared at them with hate. If looks could kill, their souls would be long shattered.

“So,” the human sneered, making the family jump, “witch one of you took my partner’s soul?” 

“What?!” his mother shouted. “We didn’t take it, are you crazy?!? We want nothing to do with your dumb human souls! Don’t you dare get on us about all that stealing souls crap that we DIDN’T DO when your partner just tried to kill us! And you didn’t come into our land to have a friendly freaking chat either!” 

It felt good for Sans and his father to watch someone getting yelled at instead of them. 

“Coming romping in our woods when your race made the idiot mistake to clump skeletons into that mister race and declare war is a death wish! And ATTACKING us when we have a BABY and a SMALL CHILD is UNACCEPTABLE! So I am going to let you go this instant and follow you BACK to your border to ensure that you tell your idiot race that we would never be that power hungry as to kill a human an ABSORB a soul!! I don't know where you got that ridiculous idea that skeleton OR monster would want to hurt anyone unless they themselves were in trouble of DYING an that would be YOU!"

Sans' mother let her bola strings dissipate. She stood in front of the human and had her bola reappear in her hand. The human scrambled up and ran back in the direction she had come from. Her mother started to run after her.

Sans father stepped up and out his hand on her shoulders. "Alice..."

She turned back. "Alegreya." She had that face. The don't-freaking-mess-with-me mom look.

Sans' father shot his hand back to his side. "Ok. Just be back in time for dinner."


	11. His Own, Personal Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you see any errors, have any questions, or have any constructive criticism, comments are more than welcome. Leaving Kudos is also really appreciated and lets the author know you like their work.

She burst into the secret room. Silent, masked faces turned towards her, expectant, waiting. She was gasping and flung her weapon to the floor in anger.

The head scientist was smiling. He knew what happened just by the expression on her face.

"It didn't work! You and your dumb science didn't..." she trailed off. She fell to her knees.

"Work. How troubling. We will have to try a different model. More firepower. Now, child, I will have to ask you some questions."

"What?" her voice was filled with spite.

"How far did you go?"

"It was pretty far. We just bumped into a family. It wasn't even the city itself, but a path to it. There was a family, with a kid and a baby... they spared me because I didn't attack..."

The royal scientist stepped forward. The girl now had to look up at him. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Thank you. Your service is not needed anymore," he said coolly.

"W-WHAT?!? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?! MY BOYFRIEND WAS KILLED DOING YOUR TASK! NO, MURDERED. BY SKELETONS!!! AND I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY ONE!!! SHE CHASED ME OUT OF THE FOREST HERSELF WITH A BABY ON HER BACK!! SHE'S A MONSTER!!! THEY ALL ARE!"

"We warned you beforehand it might be risky."

"You didn't tell me it was LIFE THREATENING risky! We just thought it was a job to pay off a debt and earn a bit of extra cash before the war!!"

"Well, looks like your service is not needed anymore. Thank you."

"I'M STAYING UNTIL-"

"Guards."

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE A MONSTER!!" she screamed at the royal scientist.

Two massive men rose from a table. They grabbed the screaming young woman and dragged her out of the room. The scientist promptly turned to the rest of his followers, ready to follow more important matters.

"Why didn't it work, boss?" one of the masked men asked. "We tested it on that monster and it worked, so why didn't it work on the skeletons?"

The royal scientist smiled under his mask. "You really don't know a thing about monsters or skeletons, do you?"

"Uh..." the man trailed off. Huh. He was one of the brawn. Loyal to a point, but dumb as a worm eating cat litter. He must've dropped out of school, or never gotten in.

The scientist sighed. He would have to give a teaching lesson if this man was to survive his plan. 

Good thing he had already studied up on the unpenetrable race. He walked over to the front of the room and pulled down a map of a skeleton.

"This, right here," he said, pointing to the drawn figure on the diagram, "is a skeleton."

That got a few laughs from the more educated crowd. 

He looked around and saw a few nodding, the smart ones. A few other brawny figures were leaning forward, looking curiously at the board. The brawn and the brain, he liked to call them.

He turned back to the board. 

"Skeletons are a different species, separate from monsters and humans. They are like a mix of a "boss monster" and a very strong human. But stronger than both. They have HP around that of 1,000, and magic le-"

"What's HP?" a brawn asked.

"And what's magic le... um... what you were saying," another brawn trailed off.

I sighed. "HP. Health Points. Beings made up of magic measure how much pain they can take until they die into points. Health Points. HP. 

"Magic levels are how much magic they have in them. This can form how much damage one attack can inflict, how much they can be hurt until they die, and how well they can defend themselves. 

"Skeletons, in general, have massic magic levels. They are usually 1,000 HP, but that can easily be higher. I knew one once that had 5,000. Think a picture. You paint everything normal with physical matter on in black, then magic with colors. That's how it is. Monsters and Skeletons can attack you, but cannot hurt you physically with their magic. They can hurt your soul and can shatter your soul and therefore, kill you, but they cannot hurt your PHYSICAL body with magic. 

"Skeletons, this is where they are extraordinary. They have magic to outbest any normal monster and have physical attacks to level a human warrior's. The places they live make them physically strong, and they are magically strong as well. Their place in this war we have started will be key to whether we, the better race, win or lose," the royal scientist finished.

"Ok. And what do we do? We gotta thing to drain their magic, right? And we have a weapon that can do that, right?" someone asked.

The royal scientist smiled. "Yes. Now we just need to amplify it's powers so that we can drain skeletons with it. They have a lot of HP and physicality."

The same person spoke up. "And we'll call it the M.D."

"Exactly. Magic Depleter. This is what we will use to kill the skeletons. But remember, you must not tell anyone about it."

And he knew that more than one of his followers would die. But he didn't tell them that. Skeletons wouldn't go down without a fight. 

A big fight.

It would be fun to see how this worked out. Like his own game of chess. He was the player, and the white pieces were his own. 

No, the black pieces were. Monsters and Skeletons had white souls. He would have nothing to do with that disgusting race.

So yes. The royal scientist was the player. His king was like a queen, doing whatever the scientist commanded- no, "suggested". He himself was like the king in the game. His brawn 

His "brains" were Knights, making complicated moves. 

His "brawns" were rooks, going as far as their physical strength could allow.

The King's human army was like a barrage of Rooks.

Anyone else, like normal civilians, were mere pawns. 

Sacrificed for the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. uh, does this count as suspense, or just a cliffhanger? anyway, mr. royal scientist for just humans now is getting more evil by the nanosecond!  
> a nanosecond is a trillionth of a second!  
> he's getting evil fast!!  
> o.0  
> oh no!


	12. It's Now in WingDings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see in a new perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i haven't updated fam!!! been really busy and had a bit of a writer's block. made an extra long chapter for y'all
> 
> so now, we have a chapter in the perspective of everyone's favorite skeleton scientist.

Sans ducked, dodged, and defended himself from the jabs sent by the fauchard. On the other end of the weapon was it's summoner. WingDing's son.

Wing himself was leaning next to a tree. He rubbed the crack on his right eye. He couldn't really see out of it anymore. He would be very grateful when all this settled down again and humans called the war off.

Then they could at least apologize for the damage done to his eye. It still hadn't healed. A blind spot. Wings hated it. 

He felt someone swat his hand away.

"You keep messing with it like that and it'll never heal! Stoppit!"

He turned his head to look at the love of his life.

She stood there, her hands on her hips. The pastel pink handkerchief tied around her skull was ruffled, and there was a leaf on it. Wing. huffed amusedly and brushed it off. They both still weren't used to walking through foliage.

"Pth! Hey!" Lucida laughed.

Her boney face lit up as she watched her teenage son battle the much smaller sans skeleton.

"Marlett is getting really good using that thing," she pointed out.

He was, making quick jabs at the smaller skeleton. Sans himself was dodging cleverly, making every inch of movement count so as not to waste energy.

Wing marveled at the smaller. Even though he was sick before and had a very low HP of 200, he had massive magic levels. A huge attack stat. Powerful, but not strong. He used his power to make sure he didn't have to be strong.

Wing admired that.

And he had heard from his brother Aster that Sans was a prodigy, but anything but a bragger.

Wing also admired that.

He would have to look into who this little skeleton became. He would grow into an interesting skeleton, that was for sure. Help a lot of people with his abilities. After the 'war', of course.

He turned his attention to his son. Marlett took after his father, having a rare dingbat font. He was also clever (getting that from his father, Wings always bragged) and had just hit his first growth spurt. He was now 6'1 at the age of 16. He was going to be a tall one. A warrior.

And he had gotten his looks from his mother.

Wing looked over at Alegreya and Alice, Sans' parents. They were similar looking, by all definitions, normal skeletons. Sans had gotten his father's wide eyes and cheekbones. He didn't look much like his mother, but he had probably gotten his cleverness from her.

But it was about time he stopped thinking. Although it was what Wings did best, the two children were starting to look exhausted, Sans from dodging and his son from attacking. Wings stepped out of the cover and into the clearing at the same time Alice did.

They looked at each other, Alice smiling at Wing and he himself offering a small grin. They had both walked out at the same time to call the training off.

Marlett stopped swinging and looked at his father.

Sans' parents went over to their small son and talked for a while. Marlett came over to Wing smiling. "How was I?"

Lucida stepped forward, a smile on her face, and hugged her middle son. "Ahhhh honey you did amazing! A human would've dropped dead from exhaustion a long time ago!"

She let go and Wing stepped forward and patted his son's shoulder affectionately. "The future of the skeleton race is in good hands."

Marlett smiled. Wing knew he felt best when he made his father proud. "Yeah! But for now, dinner in your hands sounds really good!"

Lucida laughed. "Oh yeah, Wing Dingus, you lost the bet, it's your time to cook!"

Wing face-palmed. That was right, he had lost the bet. He had predicted Marlett would win the training battle, and his wife had predicted they would tie. He had to cook.

"Augh! I knew I should've bet a tie!" he wailed, pretending to be crestfallen. "Well, might as well get it over with! Wonder where our other two are now..."

The family started to carefully pick their way through the forest, heading towards the city about a half-mile away

Lucida chuckled. "Probably at home waiting to see how bad their next meal will be!"

"Oh hush!" Wing huffed, almost tripping over a root. 

Dang forest. He was used to paved city roads, used to idiot humans stumbling home in the evening after a drink.

Used to the little monster vs. human squabbles in the streets of late when he was coming home from work.

Now that... that idiot royal scientist had booted him out, just because he was a skeleton. In fact, all the monsters and skeletons working in the monster and human labs had been... 'discharged.'

Except for one monster, who had mysteriously disappeared along with her human partner. And he knew the monster who had disappeared. She would never absorb a human soul, the exact opposite. She had been friends with her partner.

Wing thought he had figured most of it out. And he knew, he knew that the royal scientist had something to do with it.

A monster dangerous. With a human soul, they were. But still, they would never hurt anything. He knew some monsters would die before they would kill a fly.

It was all bull crap in the papers. The Kings of humans was being ridiculous, in Wing's opinion.

Humans were being ridiculous, calling a war just because of the royal scientist's... involvement... in the monster-with-a-human-soul thing.

So, Wing had deemed the city of Mt. Ebbot unsafe for him and his family and had moved back to his hometown, Kyrin. And it was exactly as he remembered it.

The streets with vendors calling out all kinds of interesting things. Several different bakeries, shops, and diners lines the streets. The houses away from the main square, all different colors to blend in with the forest that surrounded and blended with the city. The view of Mt. Ebbot.

Children running errands, elders taking a stroll, adults walking briskly to work or to hunt. 

That was another thing that was different in Kyrin. It was considered lucky if you could hunt. You didn't have to pay money for meat. Though some preferred to buy from those who hunted and butchered for a living, there were many that preferred to hunt for themselves. 

His mother had been a hunter. She had a fetish for deer. He and his brother would buy, but they had no problem with hunting. They just had too much time on their hands. 

He and his family were currently staying with his brother, Aster. He was the one who had told him about Sans, and had lent Wing's family of 5 a place in his house until things were settled between humans and monsters.

Well, if they ever did, Wing thought, rubbing his broken eye again.

<^>

"Wing, why do you keep spying on that poor boy? I saw how you were thinking last night!"

"Spying? I'd hardly call it spying."

"What do you call it then?"

Wing paused, trying to come up with something. "... interloping?" Now that he said it out loud, that didn't help his point. At all.

"Wing Dingus, that's basically the same thing!" Lucida said.

"Oh come on, there's..." Wing put a fist to his lips and thought of a good way to put this. "He's... fascinating." Last night he had certainly been fascinated with the little skeleton.

"... fascinating. Oh, I see! Well, it's not my job to stop you from being fascinated." Lucida grinned in that way she always did. She was just teasing him, like always.

Wings smiled. "Oh, pshaw. You know what I mean."

"Oh what, and I'm not enough Wing?" she challenged.

"Oh! Darling! You are more than enough! You are too much!"

Lucida was about to respond, but an eager voice cut her off. "Mama! MAMA! Come look c'mon Mama!"

The couple turned to see their daughter, Verdana, racing up to them. "What is it, honey?" Lucida asked.

"You gotta look at it Mama come on, come on!" Verdana took her mother's hand and pulled her towards the main city roads.

Lucida stumbled after her, chuckling. 

Wing wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to follow them. It might be a girl thing. He turned back to the sparring that was going on. 

He almost jumped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. It was large and calloused, but white and boney. Wings turned around, only to be enveloped in a hug. 

It felt like he was going strangled in those muscular arms, but Wing immediately knew who it was. 

Zurich BlkEx BT. Zurich for short. Wing hugged the masculine skeleton back. 

"Wing! Winger Dinger my buddy! Where have you been! I've been searching every inch of Kyrin for you when I heard you come back! Have you been avoiding me?"

"I could never hide from you! It's so good to see you again!" 

The two let go, Zurich patting Wing on the shoulder. Wing himself should've known. Zurich hadn't changed a bit. His old smile still reminding Wing of the word 'rust' and those fawn colored eyes. Zurich being one of the only pure skeletons with eyes and hair, it was impossible to forget him. 

"That's my 'lil squash out there," Zurich said, pointing to one of the little ones.

This day, in preparation for the 'war' skeleton children who hadn't summoned a special attack, were practicing. Wing had, of course, noticed Sans there. His youngest was also there. Wing's (3rd. He had 3 children and all where his) pride and joy. 

His youngest son Dieterich. Everyone called the plucky little skeleton Diet. He was currently hunched over playing with a snail. Wing chuckled, but then gasped and walked over. Diet had dropped the snail in his small little eye socket and was trying to shake it out.

Wing took his son's hand and Diet looked at him in confusion. "Oop... Papa, get it out!!"

Wing felt a flash of his usual amusement. If this was a human, or any other being, he would be annoyed. But thank dog it was his son.

"I will, I will Diet, quit that. I'm going to get it out, but it will be unpleasant." Gaster closed his eye and felt the familiar tug of blue magic. He searched his son's tiny skull and felt his gravity magic focus on the small snail's tiny soul. It was smaller than an acorn, so it was fairly simple to lift it up and carefully direct is out of his son's open eyesocket.

Diet backed away from the snail and shivered. Wing laughed and felt sure that Diet would be a lot more careful about what he let close to his skull.

"Thanks, Papa," Diet said. 

Wing went back to his tree circling the clearing. There were other fathers and even some mothers sitting or leaning on trees surrounding the clearing.

Wing got back to his tree and leaned back on it. He had no talent for teaching these youngsters how to summon their special attack. He was fascinated by special attacks, but he could not teach them a thing. He did know that most had a weapon for their special attack and used it somehow. Others preferred to use them for regular attacks.

It all depended on the monster. And Wing saw a wide variety throughout his life. He wondered what Sans' would be.

But now that he thought of the little skeleton, he noticed that he was absent from the field. There were his friends from school, but he was gone. Wing looked around, seeing nothing.

Well, he must've gone home, Wing shrugged.

<^>

"Diet! Don't run too far ahead! Go to your Uncle's after you're finished playing! MAKE SURE IT'S THE RIGHT HOUSE THIS TIME!" Wing had to yell to make sure his youngest son heard him as he ran off with his friends to play. He sighed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his dark blue piolet jacket.

It was dusk, and Sunday, so there was school for the children tomorrow. He just hoped his son went into the right house instead of some other house. That was a mess when it happened. Wing sighed, amused, and stepped cleanly over a root. He was getting used to weaving his way through the forests. Thank god he wasn't a human with weight, or this would be horrible.

He rubbed his crack, glad for some quiet. He was walking by himself, but stopped suddenly. He had heard something. Living in and near the forests had sharpened his senses. He stalked toward it, quietly and quickly. He almost, just almost, stepped over the tree root. The edge of his toe caught it, and he faceplanted in the dirt and grass.

He lied there for a moment, convinced someone had heard him. When the sounds continued, he stood up and crept toward what looked like a bush.

He carefully pushed the leaves aside and peered forward. The trees had made a sort of block and formed a secret small little clearing. There was a little brook running near it. What Wing saw made him gasp.

It was Sans. Of course, he was small and adventurous, he would find a place like this. The perfect place to summon...

that must be some sort of weapon. Sans summoned weapon was tiny, very small, but Wing knew it could only get bigger if Sans wanted it to. Sans himself had his eyes closed, his left one spewing magic. Blue, and yellow. Patience and Justice.

Wing could only gasp at the weapon itself. It was like a... some sort of a... a dragon skull, almost. It was currently about the size of a flowerpot, and was gnawing on a full grown tree branch that it had broken off from a tree.

Its little maw was littered with little teeth that surely prevented its mouth from fully closing. In all, it was like a lion pretending to be a kitten, and Sans was in control of it. Sans' summoned attack. 

Sans himself finally opened his eyes, fully revealing his blue and yellow eye. He delicately reached out a hand and patted the skull's muzzle. it dropped the branch, witch now had scattered teeth marks. The little skull was teething. On a tree branch.

Gaster himself backed away quietly, and tripped over the tree root. He huffed and got up, almost running back home. But he never ran. He just walked. And thought.

What he did best.

Now, this was an interesting new development.


	13. Their Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite skelefam goes stargazing, and deep topics are somewhat discussed. Also, foreshadowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update! wooooh! sorry it's pretty late, but i've been spendin some time with my dear other works. have to spend time with each or yer kids, ya know? sigh. anyway, probably the last chapter before the bad stuff happens and the war comes into view. the dang war is popping up everywhere. dangit, war. why you gotta be like this?

"This is gonna be so cool Sansa-boy!"

His father's eyes were sparkling. 

"Heck yeah! We can see Aquila really clearly t'night!" Sans grinned, looking up.

They were hiking up Mt. Ebbot, going around the side the humans claimed was their own. No one would see them, it was night anyway. Sans' mother, father, and brother were there with him. Papyrus was strapped to his mother's back and Alegreya had the family's telescope in his arms. 

They were going stargazing. The humans didn't use their side of the mountain properly. And it wasn't a school night, so they could stay out extra late!

Sans was almost giddy. He loved these nights. With Papyrus it was even more special. The little skeleton had learned how to use his feet when someone was holding his hands to steady him. They had made several games, but they had never tried it outside the house. Now Papyrus would feel the grass under his tiny feet.

They got to the spot they had always stargazed at before. Sans' father started to set up the telescope while his mother watched. 

Sans took this time to lead Papyrus around. The little babybones gigged, clearly enjoying the fresh grass tickling his feet. Sans smiled. He loved these weekend nights. With his brother, it was even better.

They wandered through the small field halfway up the mountain, giving their parents some space. They circled back, Papyrus giddy and Sans feeling like his grin had stuck to his face. When they got in sight of their parents, Sans saw his mother playfully pushing his father, then him nuzzling her. They were lit by the moonlight. He smiled. His parents literally were his OTP.

His father turned and smiled. "Sansa-boy! And the little Champ! Come on boys, it's all ready!" Sans and Papyrus wobbled over, and Papyrus collapsed in Alice's lap. The 'walking' had him tired out. Alice smiled and stroked her babybone's skull, while Sans and his father fiddled with the telescope.

"Here, Dad, see if the magnification is ok," Sans said, fiddling with the dials.

His father peered through the end of it. "Yeah. It's fine, but adjust the focus a bit Sanser."

Sans stood on his tiptoes and twisted the focus a bit. He could reach it now. When he was little, he would sit and wait for his parents to fix it up, but now he could help.

He loved these nights.

Alegreya peered in again. "It's perfect," he declared. "Come look Sans."

Sans peered into the eyepiece and gasped. As per usual, the stars took his breath away. "Wow!" 

"Yeah wow! Lemmie see now!" Alice exclaimed. Sans scooched over and let his mother, who gave Papyrus to Alegreya, a look.

"Ooooh yeah. We picked the perfect day! Altair is really bright! Ohh, let me see if I can find Aquilla from here." Sans' mother looked away from the eyepiece and stared instead at the sky.

Sans did too. While he loved the telescope, he personally thought it was better to look at more than one star. 

"Hey, look," Sans' father pointed out. Sans could make out the points of the wings, then the complete neck. If he wanted to, he could almost see the beak. The feathers. Aquilla. He smiled. It was his favorite constellation. 

He looked down at Papyrus and smiled. The little babybones had crawled away from his father and was sitting on the grass next to Sans. He was looking up. Sans could just imagine. Soon enough, Papyrus would be adjusting the focus. Sans would be showing him the constellations. Sans knew. Papyrus would grow up to love the stars. 

Papyrus babbled, breaking Sans out of his... well... could you really call them daydreams when the stars were out? He grinned and pulled his brother into his small lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother snuggle up to his father. He grinned. The ship would never sink. 

He looked down at his brother again and Papyrus looked up this time. He was smiling his little baby smile and looked up at the older with nothing but love in his eyesockets. He babbled like he was having his own conversation with Sans.

Sans almost died from cuteness overload right then and there. 

"Hey Sanser, c'mere for a second, yeah?" his father asked. He patted the spot next to him and his wife. Sans picked up Papyrus and walked over, Papyrus clinging to him like a lightweight koala. He sat down next to his father.

"What is it?" he asked, looking into eyes he had inherited. 

Alegreya looked over at Alice, seeming to decide what to tell Sans. She shook her skull slightly, and Sans huffed.

"I'm right here," he spoke up. He hated being ignored. 

Both of his parents looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Sans-a-boy," his father said, rubbing his skull like a human father would tussle his son's hair. "We just... well, you're responsible enough now. We just wanna tell you about... stuff."

"What stuff?" Sans asked. He unknowingly hugged Papyrus, who was still in his arms.

"Well... you know the day Papyrus was born?"

Sans would remember that day forever. "Of course."

"And... and how we had to heal you from that fight you had? With those humans?"

"Yeah," Sans answered. He wasn't sure exactly where this was going. 

"You've heard the news, right? Have been keeping up with the human's war stuff?" 

"Somewhat," Sans answered. In honesty, between school, homework, and playing with his friends he hadn't really stayed with the topic. It had only been a couple of months, anyway, and he was a carefree child. The war honestly wasn't that interesting to him. The only place it had actually come into his life was when the messenger had announced it that day that seemed so long ago. 

"Well... the war's actually going to start soon. As in, humans and monsters fighting." 

"Even though monsters know it'll be a dust cloud for sure. I bet after the first little battle King Regalore'll come whining to us to come help with the war efforts, even though we were never meant to be grounded in with Monsters," his mother said, rather sarcastically. 

"Hey, the monsters don't want to go to war. You know how peace-loving they are. There are a couple hotheads for sure, but they don't want to go rushing into war," his father reminded his mother. 

"Well, Alegreya, not sure if you remember, but the king of humans himself declared war on monsters. And for some godforsaken reason, us too," Alice shot back. 

"You said they were actually going to be fighting soon," Sans interrupted, "and skeleton's won't let the race that somewhat accepts them go extinct. Humans didn't want to start a war with monsters before because they didn't want beef with skeletons, yeah?" 

Both his mother and his father looked at him. For a while, the only sound was Papyrus' babbling, which was now growing softer as the babybones got tired. Sans was actually surprised the babybones hadn't fallen asleep already. 

His mother's usually strict looking eyesockets softened. "I sometimes forget how grown-up you are," she said. 

"So will we help the monsters with the war?" Sans asked. 

"Of course. We have monsters and humans here who'll be unsettled if we don't help. Humans here know who's side if the right one. We'll step in if things get out of hand, although we don't normally do anything unless it comes to us."


	14. guys help me out here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in witch i need help

ok so this is just a quick thing here

joyfound is filled with headcannons. some of them make 

no sense. 

so

i need you guys to make the decision.

should i go back and re-edit it into something a bit less stringed together? or are my dumb headcanons ok? i'm probably going to go back and re-write it anyway, but should i do it now? 

hhhhhh i just need help. comment your opinion and it'll be a whole lotta relief to get this pasted together. 

the headcannons really are dumb i just wrote it out when i wwas tired guys why do you like this story

why are you still even reading this

well just comment

rewrite- without the weird headcannons into something i think will be better

don't rewrite- keep it as it is


	15. um hiatus

so sorry for you guys who are actually still reading this fic, but i won't be updating in a long time. i will be updating this story from the beginning, almost totally rewriting the whole thing, but maybe not. basically, the whole thing might be much different if there's ever an ipdate, so stick with it here. you guys are so supportive and awesome, so it kinda hurts to tell you you might not hear a lot of feedback here.


End file.
